


The 0nederful Anthologies

by MissAnthrophy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anthology, F/F, Random Prompts, Romance, WR-freeform, Whiterose, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnthrophy/pseuds/MissAnthrophy
Summary: A collection of mainly WR One-shots! All the prompts in this  anthology are all from my friend, 0neWhoWanders
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU prompt: after meeting, soulmates will wake up snuggled next to each other regardless of how far away they are during the day.
> 
> A.N: okay. Since you keep bombarding me with prompts that are too good to ignore. I have no choice but do all the prompts you given me and make an anthology of all of it. So yeah, I hope I make you proud 0ne WhoWanders, hopefully.

Weiss woke up feeling refreshed after a good sleep. She was surprised by this. She hadn't thought that sleeping on a bedroll to be comfortable at all. She felt relaxed as she let the bedroll embrace her. It almost felt like a hug. She really liked this sensation. Maybe this was what it felt like being hugged.

Before this, she never once had someone hug her. Maybe her mother did at one time. But that was a distant memory. Her cold father would never do that to her. And her sister wasn't the most prolific at showing affection even though they cared for each other since she could remember.

But she couldn't stay here forever. She attempted to sit, but she finds that she couldn't. looking down, She could see somebody's arm wrap around her. She hadn't expected that someone was sleeping beside her. This person's touch made Weiss felt reassured in a weird way. Weirdly it smelled like rose perfume which she finds very alluring in a way. All she could think of was this was probably her soulmate.

she heard about the rumors about soulmates and how they show up right next to you when you wake up. Weiss remembered a tale her grandfather once told her when she was little. How he and grandmother met when the Schnee Dust Company first started. He was sleeping after working in the mines, and when he woke up, he was in an inn nearby. Sleeping with the inn owner's daughter. And the rest was history.

Weiss hope that this was Pyrrha. But that hope was dashed when she felt this person was way shorter than Pyrrha. Looking at the person cuddling her. Instead of seeing a tall redhead. It was non other than that silver eyed girl she met earlier, Ruby Rose.

She was asleep still. All of her limbs were attached to Weiss in a tight bear hug. Weiss struggled to get out of this death lock. With difficulty, She wiggled her right hand out and he grabbed her sleeping mask in an attempt to wake Ruby.

She removed the sleeping mask and is greeted by a still asleep girl. This caused Ruby to hug her even more. Her face came closer until it was about inches apart. Weiss now realized how close their faces were. Close to the point where their noses touched. She could hear Ruby's soft snoring. And how she could feel the sensation of Ruby's breathing.

This closeness almost overwhelmed Weiss. A little bit closer and they would be basically kissing each other. This train of thought made her heartbeat uncontrollable. She steeled her feelings and thought of a way to get out of here.

She tried to wiggle out some more.

This commotion stirred Ruby a little. Ruby blinked a few times until she went back to closing them.

"Yes yang, I want cookies for breakfast..." Ruby murmured half asleep. Lessening the grip hold on Weiss. But not nearly enough for her to escape.

"First, cookies in the morning is bad for you. Second, let go of me!" With one final struggle. She successfully got out of the bear hug. She stood up and crossed her arms menacingly.

"Wait wha-" she saw Ruby awoken from the sudden movement. And was confused on why she was in a different bed and also why she was sleeping with Weiss. after the initial shock had happened. She stood up and was doing her best to look sorry.

"Look Ruby, let's just forget what had just happened and never talk about it again. Okay?"

"But, why am I here? I was sleeping next to Yang last night... Unless... You're my soulmate! It has to be it." Her eyes widened by the sudden revelation.

"No. This doesn't make us soulmates or anything. This was just a fluke surely." Weiss said. Denying the fact that they were soulmates in any way.

"But-"

Weiss stared down on Ruby. But then she sighed and left Ruby on her own. She hoped that this was a one time thing. Or maybe the last time them seeing each other.

* * *

_Day 3_

_"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Weiss said. After some time thinking about what professor Port said earlier. She agreed that she would rather be a good person than be a leader._

_All she could do is support her current leader with all she power. All Ruby did to reply was an appreciative smile._

_"Good luck studying!" Weiss went down for only a second before coming right back up."That's wrong, by the way." Pointing at a small error Ruby had made in her notebook_

_She went back down to close the door. As she was getting closer. She had a final thought. "Hey, Ruby?" Weiss said. As she stood beside the door, ready to close the door._

_"Huh?"_

_"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss said as she close the door._

Weiss woke up and this time she was in Ruby's bed. All of Ruby's notes were strewed all over the bed. The coffee mug Weiss had given to her was still there. As for the owner of the bed. She was asleep with her sleep mask on. Cuddling Weiss again.

It didn't last long, however. With a yawn. Ruby removed her sleep mask, looking a little bit groggy from her last night study. When she looked at Weiss, however. She was wide awake and in full alert.

Both of them slowly sat up at on opposite sides bed. Looking at each other, she saw Ruby being a little embarrassed of what happened.

"Uhh... so... Does this make us soulmates? You know. Since we always wake up besides each other on my bed every morning." Ruby said as she try to clean up her bed. Putting all the papers and books away. She picked up the mug she used last night and holding it with her two hands.

"You do know that the first time this happened. you went into my bed." Weiss pointed out. "And yes I think so too. Being soulmates I mean."

"Awesome! We are totally together now right? Wait! I didn't say together together. I wouldn't complain if we were. But More like besties in a way." Ruby mumbled on. "Anyway... Would you like something to eat? I gotta repay you for bringing me coffee last night."

Weiss noticed what she said earlier about the together part. And to be honest. She was fine with that, they were soulmates after all.

"Oh? A personal servant I see. Well then, go fetch me breakfast my dear." Weiss ordered Ruby jokingly.

She liked how Ruby's only reply to that was pouting at her with those wife silver eyes..

But then she gave Weiss a warm smile. "I'm just glad we're soulmates now. It hadn't crossed my mind that out of all people I've met, it was you who is my soulmate. Oh my gosh that was so cheesy." Hiding her embarrassed face from Weiss, using the mug she was holding for cover.

"I should be the one saying that you know?" Weiss replied.

"Wait, what I meant was. I can't believe such an amazing person is my soulmate. You're smart, beautiful, and kind even though on the surface you sometimes act like a ice queen." Ruby looked away from Weiss for a short while. Before coming back and smiling like the dolt she was.

"I could say the same thing to you. I meant what I said last night. About being a great leader for this team. And even more. And I'll do my best as a teammate to support you. And also as your soulmate."

Weiss hadn't thought that this dolt of a partner would be her soulmate. Was she ready to have someone as important, like a soulmate into her life? Before, she only imagined being with someone only for their money and influence for the company.

Weiss dropped down from the top bunk. Not before grabbing the mug Ruby was holding. "Now, go and get food for us. I'll be making coffee for the both of us."

"That's a great idea Weiss!" She jumped from her bed. Landing right next to Weiss. She stood there for a moment before coming closer. Ruby grabbed Weiss's shoulders and then tiptoing to kiss her in the forehead.

She smiled at Weiss before disappearing in a cloud of rose petals. Leaving her rose-scented smell behind. Weiss stood there in blushing on the spot.

A cloud of rose petals Ruby left circled all around Weiss. She opened her hand and saw a single rose petal landing on her palm. She gave it a kiss before scattering it with the rest.

"Yes, I think it is a good idea."

Did she want Ruby as her Soulmate? could she make it work for the both of them? She honestly couldn't tell for now. But from what she saw for now. Ruby got what it takes to be a good leader and friend. And maybe even something more as soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: day 1 is set during the morning after 'shining Beacon pt2' and day 3 is set after the end of The 'Badge and The Burden, Pt.2'
> 
> while I'm at it. I would also like to shout out to JackWhite18. Who is also doing this prompt with me. All thanks to 0ne of course.
> 
> One very final note. I almost forgot to mention. But I also want to thank Avistar123 for helping me by beta-ing parts of this. A really good friend and I hope I make you proud in this also.
> 
> Btw. All of the people I mentioned are writers as well if you aren't aware. Check them out.


	2. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: In late medieval France, inventor Ruby Rose has created the first ever flying machine! Something she dubs a Hot Air Balloon. It is her goal to take it to show the king of France and use it as a gift to ask for the hand of the king's second daughter, princess Weiss Schnee

Ruby was in her workshop, hunched down as she was scribbling down her latest work. She like to think that this place was her hideout. All of her Tools were placed on one corner, each organized by type and category. The opposite of that was where countless other blueprints are plastered on the wall. Below those are two large blackboards with different drawings of machines and such.

In the middle was a long work table, all of her other little projects littered the space. A random bolt here, a random piece of metal there, and another bunch of tools and equipment thrown in on the mess.

After wiping the sweat from her brow, Ruby lifted the piece of paper she was sketching on for the past six hours. Using the candlelight to illuminate the blueprint she had just drawn.

The blueprint depicted a basket suspended by a globe-shaped parachute of sorts made from sackcloth.

But this wasn't just some basket with a parachute attached to it. What Ruby did was genius of her. She can make the thing fly! By heating the air with open flames inside the parachute. Although, she had yet to test the actual concept with people.

She was sure she could pull it off, _hoped_ she pulled it off.

Her very first test was with a simple 111.3m box made out of very thin wood, and covered the sides and top with lightweight cloth. She crumpled and lit some paper under the bottom of the box. The thing quickly lifted off its stand and collided with the ceiling.

Ruby was excited at her invention. After years of hard work and dedication. She could finally make something remarkable.

After she was done doing some final calculations. She placed the blueprints next to the stack of letters. She picked up the latest one from the pile and held it up. It was light blue and written on the front were the words "my beloved Rosebud".

She opened it with a letter opener, she was greeted with the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen. Well, that could be said with all of the letters she had received.

_Dear Ruby,_

_Did you receive my last letter? I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. You can act like a dolt sometimes. Have you eaten already? You do know that non-stop work is bad for right? Rest from time to time isn't a bad idea._

_If you're asking how my day is. It was another mundane affair. My father took me with him to his palace parties. He made me sing in front of his guests again. I hated how he paraded me like I'm his prize trophy or something. You know that this wasn't the first time but I'm just so sick and tired of it._

_Sorry if I'm venting while writing this. It's just... Life has been hard recently. And the only thing I look forward to is writing this letter to you. Imagining your cute dopey face when reading this. I can run away from here and go to you if It is that simple. Just know that every moment I miss you so much._

_I know you're thinking of ways to get me out of here. Just don't do something dumb that will get you killed okay?_

_Because I want to finally say I love you in person. Stay safe you hear me?_

_With love, Weiss Schnee_

Ruby sat there rereading the letter again and again. Even though they exchange letters every month. Ruby still cherished every single letter she had. She keeps on repeating the words Weiss said in the letter.

_I love you_

This got Ruby super motivated to finish her invention now. All she had to do was add the final measurements and it was good as done.

She wasn't doing this all for herself, but all of this was for Weiss. No way would the king surrender one of his children. But by giving the king something a gift, a gift never before been seen. Like for example, a way for someone to fly? She asked Weiss about this plan last month, and she approved of it.

The final part of this plan was that after she'd given the king the flying device. Ruby would then ask the king for... For the hand of the king's second daughter, Weiss

She couldn't believe it herself. All she had to do was give that sorry excuse of a king a gift and then they would be together finally. Ruby wasn't sure if they could succeed in this. She was relying on if the king was greedy enough to make the deal. But Weiss reassured Ruby that her father was a greedy man that thought nothing but money.

All she got to do was trust Weiss. And trust her she did.

Ruby hadn't noticed that she was working for the past nine hours. She could tell by the number of candles she'd used. All nine of the candles are reduced to nothing but puddles of wax.

"Oops, Sorry Weiss! I'll try to sleep now." She said to the letter. The first thing she did was to compile all the work that she did and place all of them in a locker.

With one final yawn, she went back to where she was originally sitting. She then rested her head on the table, Finally closing her eyes.

* * *

Naturally, she woke up very sore and very hungry. She knew it was a bad idea to sleep here than in her bed. That was what she get for being too lazy to climb a bunch of stairs and sleeping in her bed.

As she was shaking off her last bit of drowsiness. Looking outside through her window, she noticed that it was already high noon.

Ruby stood up and slowly went to the bathroom to wash herself. After she was done she cooked herself a modest breakfast, or lunch depending on who she ask.

She then remembered that there was something she was suppose to do. After doing some morning stretches, Retrieving all of her notes from last night, putting them in her bag, and ran outside.

When Ruby reached the palace gate, She saw two identical men in armor guarding the entrance. She was getting near the entrance, but she was blocked on the way by the two guards.

"Halt!" Said the guard on the right. He hefted his spear towards Ruby.

"Woah there! Are you... Threatening me?" Ruby raised one eyebrow to the right guard holding the spear.

"Yes, yes I am" the guard confirmed.

"Oh, yeah you have a point there. Uhh... No pun intended. Just asking." Ruby retreated an inch from where she was standing earlier, using her finger to move the spear away from her face.

"leave now, little girl. The palace is forbidden to those not invited by the king." The left guard said.

"Wait!" Ruby exclaimed.

A few moments later, she could hear the sound of an oncoming carriage. When Ruby turned around she saw a line of carriages, each wealthy-looking, and was being dragged by white horses.

The guards opened the gate and the first half of the carriages entered the gate. The middle carriage halted before it could enter. The door of the middle carriage opened. Revealing the king himself, Jacque Schnee. He stepped out of his carriage and stood in front of Ruby.

There was another familiar white-haired girl coming out as well. The person in question was a lot shorter, About a little taller than Ruby with high heels. Instead of disgust like her father, the look she was giving to Ruby was affectionate. It took all of Ruby's focus not be a blushing mess in front of the king.

"Why is there a girl in front of my castle? Don't tell me she's another beggar? Look at how dirty she is." Said the king with a disgusted look on his face.

Ruby had to resist the urge to punch the king his crown jewels. She didn't even look that dirty. She already had a bath and change of clothes this morning, or noon depending on who she ask.

She was doing this all for Weiss, she reminded herself. She couldn't mess this up. One wrong move and potentially they would never see each other ever again.

"No your highness." Ruby kneeled down. "I'm uhh... Ruby Rose, I own a workshop and I invent stuff. I inherited that from dad, the workshop I mean. Did an apprenticeship in blacksmithing and I always dream of making amazing things. Sooo... I would like to give you something your majesty." Ruby finished her babbling and presented to the king the notes she was carrying in her bag.

The king took the blueprints from her hands and started to read it. "what is this then?" Referring to her drawing.

"Oh. That's where you stand king sir. Above that is an inflatable parachute, all it needs is open flames to-" Ruby was cut off from explaining when the king raised his hands.

"Did you test this to see if it works? Can this make a person fly?"

"Err... not yet your highness. So far I only tested the concept of-"

"Then this is useless! You're not the first inventor to give me these ridiculous claims like flying. Leave before I put you in my dungeon like the rest of the liars!" The king shouted. Throwing all of her blueprints away.

She watched in horror as the man stomped every paper on the ground with his shoes. All that effort she did on making those, Basically amounts to dirt to him.

"And it doesn't even look like a flying device. It looks like a basket with a huge egg on top. It doesn't even have wings!"

Ruby started to pick up every paper from the ground. She tried her hardest not cry in front of Weiss. But she couldn't stop a tear or two from running down her face. She never felt so useless in her life. This was suppose to be the chance where Weiss and her could finally be together. Now she was failure in keeping that promise.

Ruby then felt something wiping her tears. She looked up at the person who was doing that, and saw Weiss kneeling next to her. Wiping Ruby's face with a handkerchief.

"There there...Ruby" Weiss whispering her name. "I'm so sorry." She had a look of concern in her. This caused Ruby to tear up even more. She took the handkerchief and wiped her face with it. After she was done, she continued on picking up her notes. Next to her was Weiss Helping her.

After a few seconds Weiss finished picking up half of the notes on the ground. She then stood up and face her father. "That's no way to treat people, father. You hadn't even let her explain what she did." Her tone was almost like knives stabbing her father. But he paid it no attention.

"And you young lady need to learn that compassion is nothing but weakness. And a Schnee doesn't have any weaknesses."

She ignored her father, turning around to face Ruby. "Just wait until I'm no longer that...but instead a Rose" Weiss whispered quietly that only Ruby could hear. Handing over the notes as if putting all of her trust to Ruby.

Ruby saw Weiss walking back towards the carriage. Not saying a word to her father, The king followed soon after.

Ruby didn't need to be told twice that she needed to leave. With one final look at the palace, she retreated back towards town.

As she was walking back to the workshop, she noticed that she still held on to Weiss's handkerchief. She held it up as if it was made of pure gold. She tied the handkerchief on to her wrist. As a reminder of what she was fighting for.

When she got back, Ruby cleared out all of the junk on the table. And then she spread out all of her notes she salvaged from earlier to see if she could still decipher some of it.

She could still see the drawings, but the finer details and calculations were all unreadable. She had no choice but to redo some of it. And this time, she would make it so that it could accommodate a person.

Grabbing one of the ink trays, she dipped her pen on it and started writing.

* * *

Weiss was sulking in her bed, Ruby still hadn't wrote a message since the incident. And it was a month ago. She was getting extremely worried.

She tried sending more letters but still no reply. Could it be that she couldn't? Maybe she might be busy finishing her project.Was her father blocking their communication? Maybe he found out that they're exchanging letters and put a stop to it.

What if her father did something to Ruby? He was still angry after she helped Ruby, could that be it? She was scared that her father might send assassins or hitmen to Ruby's house. He was a petty man and didn't hesitate to resort to such evil.

Or what if... it wasn't because of her father's doing, but Ruby's? What if Ruby decided that she had enough of this relationship and didn't want to see her now? Ruby probably thought that Weiss wasn't worth the trouble and cut Weiss out of her life.

Just thinking about it felt like a punch in the gut. Like a hole drilling in her chest. She didn't want to believe that Ruby had given up on her. All she could do was put all of her trust in Ruby.

Ugh... All of this stressful speculation was driving her crazy. Weiss climbed out of her bed and walked towards her window. She could see the whole place from way up here. Even the gate area where she last saw Ruby.

Weiss gazed towards the sky. It was late afternoon, and it was cloudy the whole day, making today extra dull.

She then noticed that there was a parting of clouds. Sunlight streamed down from the sky. Then from above she saw... _Something_ coming down from the sky where the clouds parted.

Weiss stood up and pressed her face in the window. Her reaction was that of suprise and bewilderment. The thing was globe shaped with a hanging basket at the bottom.

She wasn't sure what she was seeing. But at the same time it was somewhat familiar to her. As if she already saw it from somewhere... but that was impossible because she would surely remember if she saw something flying up in the air...

She could also see something waving from the basket. It was almost like a person was in there.

Weiss suddenly remembered that she had a telescope somewhere in her room. She went to her closet where her stuff was. After grabbing her telescope, she dragged it to her window. Looking at the eyepiece, her vision was enhanced to the point she could see far away objects. Like a waving person in a flying device.

Wait. A Flying device, globe-shaped basket. A very familiar silver-eyed brunette... It was none other than Ruby.

Ruby! She really did come back for her, in a functional flying device no less. She could see that Ruby was descending slowly down towards their royal garden.

Weiss didn't know why. But she suddenly had a feeling that she was leaving this place for good. She started packing her clothes and other memorabilia. She grabbed her personal rapier, Myrtenaster, and hurried outside.

It took her thirty minutes to finish packing. At that time the other people in this palace noticed Ruby descending as well. All from gardeners, bakers/cooks, to soldiers and other officials.

They formed a semi-circle as they waited for that thing to descend. Weiss had to elbow her way to get to the front. When she arrived in the front, she saw her father standing there looking irritated. With him stood armored soldiers about ten of them.

Soon after the flying device landed in front of them. She could see Ruby peeking from her basket, looking at her surroundings. When Ruby's eyes met her's, all of Weiss's self doubt disappeared, replaced with the feeling of delight and bliss.

Ruby slowly exited her hiding place and stood in front of the king. "Why your majesty." Ruby bowed.

Grabbing something from her bag, she presented to the king a book. "I offer this" waving the book in her hands. "This book holds the blueprints in making more of these. I'm calling them air balloons by the way." Ruby said with a wink. Surprising both Weiss and the king. Weiss didn't thought that Ruby could be this confident. "Imagine how much money you could make selling these. How you can use them in transportation and such."

The king was about to grab the book when suddenly Ruby walked back an inch. "I did say that this was a gift to you, my king. But then I remember that _somebody_ made it difficult to make this, since the original plans were ruined by someone. I do want a compensation for that." Ruby offered.

The king understood what she was talking about. "What do you want? Money? Say your price"

"Nope, the thing I want is..." Ruby stealing a glance towards Weiss. "Permission to marry a Schnee!" Blushing as Ruby said the final part. Hearing this, Weiss couldn't resist being a little red herself.

"Oh. You want to marry prince Whitley? Well, I know you just want to enter this family but-" she was cut off by Ruby.

"Eww no. I'm not referring to him" Ruby said. She turned towards Weiss. And with one hand, she grabbed Weiss's wrist and pulled her in. Now they were side by side.

It quickly dawned to Jacque on what was happening. "You want to marry the princess? But aren't you a girl as well?"

"Yes, yes I am. Is there a problem with that?" Ruby raising an eyebrow to the question.

"And of course I accept your proposal Ruby." Weiss stood defiantly right next to Ruby. "And I'm leaving with her."

The king finally noticed the bags Weiss was holding. His face not displaying any emotions of happiness or anger, Just annoyance.

"Do we have a deal your majesty?" Ruby asked again. Handing over the book.

The king took it and flipped through the pages. Something caught the interest of the king. He then gave Ruby a nod.

"You can have her. I was about have her just marry a random lord anyway. But otherwise I don't care who she ends up with." And with that, he turned around and walked away.

Without warning Ruby dragged Weiss away towards the air balloon. Ruby helped her in putting all of her stuff inside. When they're done with packing, they went inside the basket.

Ruby stood up and did something to the flames. In a few seconds they slowly rise from the ground. The other spectators gawked at the thing flying away. They continue to rise until they reached the clouds. The people below couldn't even see them now.

* * *

They sat in silence while the wind blew hard on their air balloon. Weiss couldn't process what had just happened earlier. It just happened so fast. One time she was mopping, now she was literally in the sky being the happiest person in the world.

"So... Hello again Weiss" Ruby breaking the silence, doing an awkward wave.

Naturally, Weiss did the most normal thing possible. She tackled Ruby into a hug. The air balloon jolted down suddenly before coming back up. But Weiss didn't care of that and instead focus on hugging Ruby.

"I knew that you'll come back" Weiss said, Buried deep down on Ruby's shoulder.

"Aww Weiss. Glad you think of that."

"But..." Weiss retreated a little, she then started to lightly punch Ruby multiple times in the arms.

"Why did you not message me as soon as possible? Did you know how worried I was you... dolt!"

After she was done bombarding Ruby with punches, they went back to hugging each other. All that time, Ruby hadn't stopped smiling.

"Hey Weiss."

"Mhmm?"

"Can you say 'i love you'"

"Why do you want me to do that? I already said that multiple times."

"Yeah, but those were from the letters. I want to hear it out loud." Ruby said, giving Weiss the most beautiful smile she had ever received. Her silver eyes twinkle like the stars above.

"I love you" Weiss said as she closes the distance between them. What they did could only be seen as a tiny speck in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. So yeah, forget about Ruby somehow landing at the most convenient spot possible even though hot air balloons is uncontrollable. Let's just say that she has the power of love and anime on her side ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Ruby is stuck in a boring class. So, she decides to see how long it takes Weiss to notice her doodling their names surrounded by hearts in her notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and Short-ish update time. Seems reasonable.

It hadn't been an hour since class first started, and Ruby was already bored to death. Ruby did everything to keep herself from not falling asleep. From playing with her pen to counting down the tiles of the ceiling. Ugh... She couldn't take it anymore.

Ruby swore they had already tackled Beowolves for the 100th time, and yet they still have to sit here and listen to this lecture. Why couldn't they just fight Grimm instead? She knew that being a huntress was more than slaying Grimm, like helping others. Any lesson would be more helpful than this.

But It didn't help that professor Port was recounting his grand stories again in between lessons.

Ruby turned around to see what the others were doing. Blake had a text-book propped in front of her, hiding the novel she was actually reading. Doing her best to not look suspicious.

Yang was playing with her Scroll underneath the table. She even had her sunglasses on so that people couldn't tell where she was looking. Ruby regretted that she didn't charge her scroll in the dorms last night.

Ruby glanced at Team JNPR above them. Jaune was asleep with his head down and a book on top of his head. And Pyrrha meanwhile was nudging Jaune to wake up while twirling a pen in mid-air using her semblance. 

Ren was paying half attention to the lesson and half of it was distracting Nora by giving her candies every now again. Based on how hard Nora was chewing the candy, they were probably jawbreakers or super chewing gum.

They weren't the only ones who didn't listen to professor Port's lesson. Everyone else was doing their own thing. Well, almost everyone.

Ruby looked over at her partner, she saw Weiss dutifully taking notes down and the only one here who was taking the lesson seriously. Ruby tried grabbing her attention by nudging her shoe, But that didn't work.

She tried to be extra quiet by scooting closer to Weiss. "Psst. Weiss, aren't you taking this way too seriously? We already did most of that already." She whispered to Weiss. "Come on... I'm bored!!! Play with me!"

This startled Weiss out of her focus, she then turned around and faced Ruby. "Not now Ruby. As a top student, I need to remain focused on my studies. Leave me be for a while" Weiss said. She didn't sound mad, it was more like she had enough listening as well. 

Accepting the request, Ruby inched away and not bug Weiss any longer. She had to respect her partner's wishes after all.

Now she was back to boredom. She thought of other things to do. Well, she could draw on her notebook to pass the time. She had done it before, mostly she just drew weapon designs and other things related to that. But she wasn't in the mood to draw weapons. She already did countless redesigns to Crescent rose already. Yes, she did her team as well. 

Well, if Weiss was going to ignore her for the remainder of the class then so be it. Ruby had no choice but to do something she would probably regret later.

Ruby glanced at Weiss again. She could see her looking straight forward. 

She started off simple, she drew a huge heart shaped drawing in the middle of her notebook. Then she added the names in the middle.

[RUBY ROSE+WEISS SCHNEE]

She then littered the remaining spaces with more hearts. They were much smaller than the first, with their first name initials in them.

[W+R]

Ruby continued this until she filled the entire two pages with hearts. While doing so, Ruby felt a certain rush when doing it. It was very familiar to her. It almost felt like when they were before a couple. It reminded Ruby how she first got a crush on her partner. When all Ruby could do was admire her from afar, keeping it all a secret. Now they learned to open up to each other.

But that was a story for another day.

Ruby then decided to be a little more creative. Instead of heart, she drew the two of them holding hands and watching the sunset at the docks. 

She was surprised by how good she was. She put extra effort into making Weiss's face. Ruby knew that she couldn't replicate how beautiful her girlfriend was. But the details were as close as she could make it. 

She started on another drawing. This time she was drawing them as a knight carrying the princess. Ruby was the princess of course. She drew Weiss as a stoic knight in plated armor. She added Weiss's snowflake emblem into her armor with Myrtenaster by her waist.

Ruby on the other hand wore a pink gown and circlet decorated with roses. Ruby even drew herself fainting with a smile on her face while floating little Hearts flew around her head. She found herself giggling at how funny this was. She should do this more often.

Ruby was contemplating on what to draw next. What situation was the most romantic thing possible? Then an idea finally hit her. At the same time she blushed at the idea of them doing that.

First she drew the setting. Rows of chairs and red carpet walkway. An arch standing in the front with a podium under it. She did her best drawing those but not as detailed since the important one was coming.

She drew the two of them standing in front of each other. Hand in hand as they smile at each other with happiness on their faces. 

Ruby wore a white suit with a rose pinned on his jacket. While Weiss meanwhile wore an elegant light pink gown, her hair was let loose instead of her typical side ponytail. Making her hair flow naturally on her dress. The final detail Ruby added was the matching rings they wore. 

After Ruby was done, she inspected her last drawing. She only now noticed how embarrassing this was. Ruby drew her own wedding! And with Weiss as her wife. She felt a fuzzy feeling inside of her. Would their wedding be just as beautiful as this? Would Ruby be a good wife to Weiss? Oh no, she was thinking these things way ahead.

"Would you mind if I take a look?"

Ruby was so engrossed on looking at her drawings, that she didn't notice that her notebook was snatched out of her hands. 

Ruby panicked thinking it was a teacher that took it. She didn't want to get in trouble while embarrassing herself to the whole class. But then she found out it wasn't a teacher that took the notebook, it was Weiss.

......

Weiss!!!

Ruby sat there in horror as Weiss slowly flipped through each page, Examining the drawings in them. 

"Whe-where is everyone??" Ruby asked. Again, she was too distracted to notice that they were the only ones here.

"The class finished twenty minutes ago, I told Blake and Yang to go ahead while I wait for our leader to finish doing her... 'notes'" 

"Wait Weiss, I could explain-" Ruby didn't finish what she was about to say. Her mouth was preoccupied by Weiss kissing her.

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the chin as they make out. Weiss with her other hand holds the notebook above them, covering their faces.

Ruby's head was in a mush right now. All she could see were stars and hearts swirling all around her, Literally since she could see her heart drawings. When they reached the point where Ruby was almost running out of air. They both retreated, breathing hard from the lack of oxygen. 

"You're such a kid sometimes you know? I can't believe you spend an hour just drawing about us. What are you? Twelve?" Weiss said jokingly. 

Ruby tried to look like she was insulted. But based on how Weiss was still giggling, if wasn't a convincing angry face. How can you stay angry with the person you love so much? All she could do was snuggle beside Weiss, which she reciprocated.

"I'm sorry if I made fun of you. It was very sweet of you drawing us like that. And I should thank you for staying quiet earlier. 

"Of course I did! I'm the best girlfriend there is! I'll always listen to my partner." 

"And I'll do the same thing for you. It isn't fair that you get the 'best girlfriend' title for yourself." Weiss said. "In exchange for behaving, I'll teach you the condensed version of what professor Port taught us earlier."

"Thanks Weiss! And who said I was the only best girlfriend here? You deserve that title 100%" Ruby replied.

Weiss was about to stand but she then saw the notebook open. Grabbing a pen, Weiss added something to the drawings. After she was done, she gave Ruby her Pen back.

"Let's just go now, your brute of a sister will probably think we're doing something inappropriate. Like she has the gall to talk to us like that." With that, Weiss stood up and was walking away to the exit. 

"Oh. 

Ruby grabbed her things. She picked up her notebook and saw what Weiss did. 

In one heart, instead of their full names being written. Weiss changed those into something new.

[Ruby Rose-Schnee+Weiss Rose-Schnee]


End file.
